Kisshu's Little Book Of Chat Up Lines
by SosoChoo
Summary: Taruto stumbles across Kisshu's diary of ways to get Ichigo by using cheesy chat-up lines. Will any of them succeed, or are they all doomed to fail?
1. Maths

**Hey, everyone!**

**Wow, i haven't updated or created a story in ages, so it's great to be back making a few creations for your entertainment purposes!**

**Hehe, this idea came to me not long ago so i hope you enjoy it (And don't expect them to be long, cause they won't be XD)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Taruto stared wide-eyed at the book cover as he held it in his tiny hands. His thumb softly rubbed the spine as he debated in his mind whether or not he should open the book named 'Attempted Chat-Up Lines' and read the contents scribbled on the pages.

"It is a bad thing to do," He said aloud to no one in particular. "But I am curious to know what it has inside it,"

Taking a deep breath, Taruto teleported into his bedroom and plopped down on to his bed, shifting into a comfortable position before opening the book that aroused his curious mind...

**Chat Up One: Maths (Failed)**

(5:30 pm) A cold December evening on Earth, and it's time for Ichigo's shift at the Café to end. Finally. I've been waiting three hours for her to exit through those bright pink heart-decorated doors of the Café, or their 'secret base' as I discovered recently. Anyway, I discreetly follow her, waiting for the right time for my plan to unfold.

(6:30) My plan failed. Apparently, Ichigo doesn't like maths. I thought that she would like _my_ maths. I guess I shouldn't have approached her while she was bent over tying some string together that keeps her shoes on. Yeah, so I appeared behind her, asking the question "Do you like math?"

She didn't answer my question at first; she was breathing fast and placed her hand on her heart, breathlessly shouting, "You scared the life out of me!"

I wanted to laugh at her reaction, but being nice, I didn't. Instead, I asked again.

"Yeah, I guess, why?" She asked moodily. I think I annoyed her a little when I scared her. Oh well, she got over it, I think.

"Why don't we solve a little equation," I began, failing to conceal a smirk that was plastered to my face, "We'll begin with me and you, then we'll add a bed, subtract our pants, divide our legs and multiply."

Ichigo was speechless for a second before managing to say, "Excuse me?"

I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her neck and resting my head on her shoulder. "You heard me," I whispered, trying out my seductive voice. "So whadd'ya say?"

I could feel heat radiating off her at this moment. She was getting flushed. Giving up on hiding my smirk, I moved my head closer to hers slowly, waiting for a reaction from Ichigo.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a stinging sensation emitted on my cheek.

"In your dreams!" She yelled, running away from me like she was being chased by Frankenstein's monster.

I watched her run, hand lightly prodding my red cheek. I don't think that chat-up line is a great one, eh? Now I know not to use that one, but don't worry, I have loads more which will (hopefully) win her over.

* * *

**Lols, what did you think? Good? Bad? Review please (Constructive criticism is welcome)**

**Bye~x**


	2. Conversation and Sex

**Oh my goodness! I was amazed at the feedback i got for this story - you really liked it? Lols, i wasn't expecting that :D**

**Lols, i'm in a happy mood, so i decided to update. I'm also a bit gutted though, 'cause Seether played at the Manchester Academy on Thursday and i really wanted to go, but i had no one to go with, and today, i found someone who wanted to go. Evil or what? But i is happy 'cause my teacher recorded them playing 'Broken' for me :D I think it was my prize for making her a pass to get to the music room at dinner XD**

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers:**

**mewberry**

**inugomegirl - lols, it will be funny if he gets her in the end by using these chat up lines XD**

**Mika-Zuki Moon Uchiha - Yep, he is XD**

**Rizu Neko-Chan - I wrote more, but for where my material is coming from...I jus' dun wanna say XD**

**Neka -Broken Hearted Mew-**

**Miki-onee-chan - lols, i like Taruto's reaction, but i'm surprised that he continues reading XD**

**ichi-pichi-pyon-chana-chan - Lols, my mate (and ex) used it on me as a joke a while ago and i remembered it from then. It's been round for ages :D**

**Well, enjoy x**

Taruto stared sceptically at the page he just read in Kisshu's diary.

"What kind of diary is this?" He asked before turning the page over.

**Chat Up Two: Conversation and Sex (Failed...Again!)**

(8:30) The sun is bright today, compared to the last time I came here. Puffs of evaporated H2O were dispersed in the pinky coloured sky. I've spotted Ichigo leaving her house. It's about time she was leaving; I've been waiting at least one hour for her to get ready – well, it was fun watching her get ready.

(9:00) My cheek is tingling as the red blood cells inside me gather round my cheek. Who knew girls could slap so hard?

I appeared in front of her this time – not behind her while she tied the string on her shoes together – and smiled sweetly (well, I thought it was sweet) at her. She didn't seem to have rigid breaths this time, but this didn't stop her from expressing anger on her features.

"Kisshu-baka!" She strained her voice a little as she refrained from shouting at me.

"Sumimasen, Koneko-chan!" I apologised before crushing her in a bear hug.

"Kisshu!" She gasped, "Get off me!"

I did as ordered, unwillingly separating myself from Ichigo.

"So tell me, Ichigo-chan," I began slowly, inconspicuously eyeing Ichigo up and down. "Do you know the essential difference between sex and conversation?"

Ichigo looked at me, a cute, but clueless expression fixed itself on her clear, porcelain-like face. "Iie," - she shook her head lightly - "Why?"

"Do you wanna go up to your room and talk?" I asked, motioning to her bedroom window.

Ichi...nin...san...SLAP!

My hand flew to my cheek, the stinging sensation beginning to take effect as I watched Ichigo storm off towards the end of her street.

"Scratch that one from the list." I sighed. I guess I'll have to look over my material more carefully next time.

* * *

**Lols, do you get it? It took me a bit to get at first but it is kinda funny XD**

**Well, please send a review and tell me what you think :D (And if you have any funny chat-up lines that you want to be part of this fic, you can always share your ideas with me, obviously credit will go to you for it :D)**

**Well, TTFN~x**

* * *


	3. Pairs Of Pants

**Woohoo! Update! Reviews! Half Day! Yay!**

**Lols, thanks to the reviewers:**

**Mika-Zuki Moon Uchiha - Yep, he is XD**

**Lerryn - Lols, funny chat up line XD**

**Stealer of Soul's is coming.. - thanks for reviewing :D**

**Neka -Broken Hearted Mew- - Lols, me is gurd, and youself? **

**inugomegirl - lols, i kept them coming XD lols i dun wanna know what the 'or else' is...XD**

**Miki-onee-chan - Lols, i wouldn't call 'em lame...how about cheesy? XD it was a good idea using Kisshu as the one to use them...but just imagine if Pai said these to Retasu...? XD Lols, Taruto wants to read it, call it a reference for the future XD**

**Jane and the dragons - Lols, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Well, enjoy x**

* * *

"Haha, Kisshu-baka! Haha!"

Taruto couldn't stop laughing at the idiocy his friend displayed. He wasn't sure why he continued to quote these cheesy lines when the first one didn't work. Surely that's enough to change someone's mind.

Allowing his laughter to subside, he flipped the page over, strangely eager to read more...

**Chat Up 3: Pairs Of Pants (Do I need to say how it went?)**

(12:30) We're getting ready to attack the Mews with yet another Kimera Anima. It will probably take us two minutes to be defeated by the Mews. That means that I have little time to rehearse. I have a new line to use on her, and if this doesn't work, I have no idea what will.

(8:00pm) It took us longer to lose this time. Turns out that Pai had actually thought out a plan this time. The Kimera Anima resembled an Arachnid, feared by many humans. Feh. They are scared of an eight-legged bug? They really are stupid.

So anyway, after we failed, Ichigo was walking away, alone. I inconspicuously followed her, concealing myself in the shadows. She didn't seem to notice my presence until I ended up appearing in front of her.

"Konbanwa, Koneko-chan!" I smiled.

Ichigo sighed and muttered a small hello. She looked slightly exhausted. Bless her. We overworked her.

"So, where're you off to?" I asked in a friendly manner.

"Err...my home?" She sent an odd look my way.

I smiled, "Want me to walk with you?"

Her odd look formed into a soft, but half-hearted smile as she replied, "Sure."

So we walked for a while, having a normal conversation. It's fun listening to her, watching her mouth move up and down in a rhythmic motion. I wish it would do that against my mouth.

She soon began to talk about a thing called 'shopping'. It was strange how she explained what it is to me. She said it was 'every girls' favourite past time in which they can find comfort and joy doing, spending time and money on conjuring up a new fashion statement which makes other people read a new you.'. I still don't get it.

"I want to get a pair of black skinny jeans with a pink pattern going up the leg to match my pink off-the-shoulder top," She mentioned, making gestures to emphasize her sentence. "I've got this thin pink belt to match, and loads of pink and black bangles."

I began to smirk when she brought up pants. It reminded me of the line I was suppose to use.

"Speaking of pants," I began slowly, waiting for her to turn her head my way. "If you were a pair of pants...I'd wear you out."

It took her a while to understand what I was saying - longer than last time anyway. There was the occasional puzzled 'hm' and the expression that said, 'I don't get it.'. When she finally comprehended, I was in for it.

"Kisshu-baka!" She screamed before punching my jaw.

If I thought her slap was the hardest thing I've felt, I was wrong. Hehe, I've only just understood what I just wrote, but I'm not on about that. Her punch was good for a girl, and bad for anyone else whom may have been, or will be in my situation.

She ran away again. I need to think my lines through and rehearse more.

* * *

**Well, ta-dah! That was it, whadd'ya think? Tell me in a review!**

**Lols, special thanks to Lerryn for contributing with her chat-up line (May be used in a future chapter XD)**

**Well, TTFN~x**


	4. Mirror In Pocket

**Wow...27 reviews...3 - now four - chapters...my record!!!! Lols, that is good for me!!**

**Anyways, thanks reviewers!!!!!:**

**Lerryn - Your chat up line is in use!! :D**

**Mika and Sukira - Am i the idiot or is Kisshu?**

**Neka -Broken Hearted Mew Mew- - Was the semi-formal thing gurd? Emo Gothic...cools. I've gots to make a dress for textiles and it's gunna be Gothic. Like a vampire! XD**

**Frannehh - thanks for thinking my story is the awesomest :D**

**MewHigure - I posted more, and thanks for reviewing :D**

**inugomegirl - yepp, i does :D**

**Miki-onee-chan - Lols, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Kimbley A-Splode - I updated, and thanks for reviewing :D**

**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder - Wow, those are good chat-up lines...i may use some. I found certain ones funny :D**

**Kitten of Darkness - Lols, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Cutie-pie98 - Lols, i'm keeping going :D**

**ichi-pichi-pyon-chana-chan - thanks for the reviews, lols, like your line :D**

**-x- Ebony Night -x- - Yay Kattee! Is this the first time you reviewed one of my stories??!! Wows, lols, how's your ankle XD Did ya like my piano skills at dinner :D**

**Lols, enjoy x**

* * *

Taruto stared wide-eyed at the page he just read.

"Baka, he almost succeeded that time!"

Taruto sighed before flipping the page over, reading the next instalment to Kisshu's diary.

**Chat Up 4: Mirror In Pocket (Soooooooooo close!!!!!!!!)**

I really need to rethink my material, but I thought that this one would be perfect. Well, anyway, this is what happened.

She was walking in the park with that Masaya person, whom I hate, when I spotted her earlier today. She was laughing and acting strangely around him, it was almost like she wanted to impress him somehow.

After what seemed like half an hour in earth time of following them, Masaya had to leave for a 'environmental convention' he was running. Ichigo wanted to go, but he wouldn't let her for some reason. Suspicious, isn't it?

Well anyway, I appeared beside her, greeting her with a hello.

"Konnichiwa, Kisshu-baka," She smiled. The smile wasn't a happy smile. Or a sad smile. It was one of those fed up smiles that you wear when you see the same thing repeated over and over again, mentally torturing you until you can't take anything anymore.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, attempting to be 'not-a-pain-in-the-back-side-around-women' as Pai complicatedly puts it.

"Mm-hmm," She half-nodded unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" I ask again, this time looking in her brown eyes. Her gorgeous, deep, solemn-looking brown eyes. "Your eyes are telling me a different story. They tell me that you're upset and-"

"Really?" Ichigo almost gasped.

"Hai," I answered, startled by her shocked tone of voice. "Naze?"

Ichigo shrugged before replying, "I thought you would use a cheesy chat-up line like you have been for the past few days."

I froze for the tiniest second before purposely laughing. "Haha, if I weren't going to use a chat-up line on you. If I did it would have nothing to do with your eyes. It would have been something like...erm..." - I paused for a moment to scan her pant pocket. Did Ichigo keep a mirror in her pocket by any chance? Aha! Found one. I continued - "Is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I can see myself in your pants."

I cringed; closing my eyes tightly shut and raising my shoulders, waiting for a slap or punch off Ichigo. Instead, I heard laughter.

"Haha, good one, Kisshu-baka!" She giggled. "You should've used that on me, it probably would've worked."

I blinked.

'That chat-up line would've worked' she said. So why in the hell did I waste it in an example?!

"So," I began, "If I used it again...would it work?"

Ichigo laughed. "It wouldn't have the same effect, so not really,"

I frowned.

"Well, sayonara, Kisshu-baka!" She shouted as she ran along the park path towards the exit.

I stood stood there. Watching her run. Unable to move myself. Mentally screaming at myself. I nearly won her over then. And what do I do? Blow it. Stupid Kisshu-baka! Now I need to find one just as good as the Mirror in pocket.

* * *

**Lols, how was it? It kinda has a twist, compared to the others. Please review. They make me smile.**

**I can't wait for the 12th March. I've got to sing My Hero with my two friends and my other friend playing the guitar to it, and i'm playing the piano to My Immortal. I can actually play it!!! **

**I may be going to see Madina Lake in May, i was gunna see Fall Out boy but i didn't get tickets for some reasons....XD**

**OMFG!!!! Maxine died in Waterloo Road!!!!! :O:O:O:O:O Noooooooooooooo! she was well good!! Damn you Earl!**

**Lols, has anyone seen Bolt? It's a well good film XD**

**Anyways, i'll stop rambling on now, bye-bye x**


	5. Rubik's Cube

**Wow, this one is really short. Does that bother you?**

**Thank you to reviewers!!:**

**Lerryn - Do rabbits have great eyes? Or is it cause some have red eyes? Cause they're cool XD I haven't seen the video to I don't care yet...XD**

**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder - Lols, don't worry, some of mine have come from online, buh most of them are ones we've used in school XD**

**Mika and Sukira - I'm not the idiot. Yay! Lols, i have to agree with you when you call Kisshu the idiot. Bless him XD**

**inugomegirl - Lols, my answer is above...somewhere XD**

**Senom299 - I'm using SOME of your idea. I can't use it all because most of it won't fit with the full summary of the story. I've used the outside of Nintendo part, cause my next chat-up line fits perfectly with it :D**

**Unlucky82 - This one isn't about her pants XD**

**Miki-onee-chan - I want him to succeed in winning Ichigo, but am i that nice enough to allow it?**

**Frannehh - Lols, it was that that episode wasn't it? But Denzel may be coming back! He was so cute!**

**Anyway, enjoy x**

* * *

Taruto shook his head at the stupidity of the author.

"How stupid can he get?!"

Taruto flipped the page over, eyes fixed on the first word as he continued reading about Kisshu and his idiotic behaviour.

**Rubik's Cube (Hmm...yeah, failed)**

Ouch! My face hurts. I got slapped again by Ichigo. I thought that this line was great, better than the last one. Unfortunately, what we like and dislike differ. Greatly.

She was stood outside a store which sold cartridges for electronic appliances that enable you to control the character who appears on the glowing box with a controller. The store was called 'Nintendo'. What a bizarre name.

Well, I observed her for a while before deciding to greet her. She was staring at something in the window of the store. It was a block with multi-coloured squares on it. This looked familiar to me at first. I was confused as to where I had seen that item before...then it hit me. My chat-up line.

"Konnichiwa! Koneko-chan!" I smiled, appearing beside Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to face me, "Hey, Kisshu."

"So, what're you looking at?" I asked her, looking at the oddly coloured cube I saw her stare at moments before.

Ichigo turned to the window, looking at the same item, "That Rubik's cube," She answered, pointing at the Rubik's cube with the colours pink, blue, green, yellow, purple and white on it's sides. Familiar colours, do you agree? "But it's a limited Mew Mew edition one, so it's worth a lot of money."

I smirked. The perfect time to use my chat-up line, "You know," I began. "I'm like a Rubik's cube,"

"You are?" Ichigo turned to face me. I nodded, answering her question. "How so?"

"The more you play with me the harder I get."

I waited for a response. A laugh. A slap. A punch. A form of physical violence. Nothing came for a while.

Ichigo's face was showing confusion...again. She comprehended the Conversation and Sex line quicker than she understood this one, and this one was far more easier to understand.

Then...SLAP! She finally got it.

"Kisshu-baka! You perverted freak!" She screamed before storming away.

My hand shakily rose towards my cheek as I teleported away. That line was better than the last one I used, but she laughed at the Mirror in Pocket line, so why didn't she like this one?

Oh well, maybe next time.

* * *

**Finished!**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Leave a review :D**

**Bye bye x**


	6. Star Thief

**I'm back! Lols it's been a while since i updated my fics...sowwi :D**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**Lerryn - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Unlucky82 - Lols, it's quite easy to understand :D**

**Mika and Sukira - Yep, he is XD**

**Mint Pearl Voice - Thanks for Reviewing :D**

**inugomegirl - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Frannehh - I liked that one too :D**

**Booboo-nyaa - Thanks for Reviewing :D**

**Pais Loner Girl - Thanks Oneechan :D**

**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder - I think this one is one of yours :D**

**The Big Bad Bunny - I like them :D**

**CallMeQuirky - Thanks For Reviewing :D**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Laughing uncontrollably, Taruto turned the page in Kisshu's log and continued to read the incredible stupidity of his friend.

**Star Thief (Iie...)**

Ice feels so nice against a concussion. Why does Ichigo always hurt me when I use phrases which convey my love for her? Well, this is what happened this time.

Taruto, Pai and myself were once again battling the Mews in hope that we would defeat them victoriously and attempt (and hopefully succeed) in taking over planet Earth. We lost.

So, Ichigo was talking into this pink thing, saying that she couldn't meet Masaya (Bleh) at his Environmental Convention. She soon began to raise her voice, as if she was arguing with the pink thing. I watched, confused as tears began to form in her eyes.

When she removed the pink thing from next to her mouth, I appeared beside her.

"What's wrong? Koneko-chan?" I asked.

She turned her head away from me, looking up and biting the inside of her cheeks. Was she trying not to cry? "Nothing." She finally answered, her voice croaky and blocked.

I slowly outstretched my hand towards her face and turned it so she was facing me, "It doesn't look like nothing," I stated, "So, what's wrong?"

She gulped, "N-nothing," She replied again, "And if something was up, I don't want to talk about it!" She screamed as the tears streamed down her face.

As she stood there crying, I began to plan out how I would share my chat up line with her.

I began with gently wiping her tears away with my thumb as I exclaimed, "You have eyes like the stars,"

She looked up, "I do?"

I nodded, "Hai, they are so sparkly...Did your father steal them from the night sky and put them there?"

San...Nin...Ichi...THUMP!

A thumping sensation began in my head as Ichigo stormed away screaming, "MY DAD IS NOT A THIEF!!" at the top of her voice.

How was that line insulting? I didn't mention anything dirty to her. Oh well, maybe next time.

* * *

**TTFN x**


	7. Swimming

**Yay, update!**

**I just want to let you readers know, this story can't be extremely long, so i've decided that i will end it at the tenth chapter, but i'm gonna put a poll up on my profile to see if you want Kisshu and Ichigo to get together or not. Or if you can't be bothered going to my profile, you can always leave your answer in a review.**

**Anyway, thanks to the reviewers:**

**Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder - lols, i'm sorry i didn't use it sooner, but i hope i used it well :D**

**Pai's Loner Girl - It's just his luck i guess XD**

**Mika and Sukira - Baka pinkie, i dunno if that title'll stick in this one...**

**The Big Bad Bunny - Haha...i dun get it =p**

**Lerryn - It would've been strange if it did...=p**

**CallMeQuirky - Yep, he is, and does :D**

**Unlucky82 - Should i feel sorry for Ichigo then...? =p And most lads probably wouldn't say this stuff 'cause half of them are self-centered. Buh i'm lucky enough to have met a few who aren't like that XD**

**Ayame Maaka - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**KisshuXIchigo - She probably is...i never thought of it like that...and i'm the one who written it :O Lols i'm stoopid =p**

**Power-of-all - Any suggestions then? =p**

**26 - Lols, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Well, enjoy x**

* * *

"He should've guessed by now that she may not want to date him!" Taruto sighed with some exasperation before turning the page again.

**Swimming (...Naga)**

Now even I thought that this one would work, so why didn't it?

Well I was waiting for her to leave her house, rehearsing my line so I didn't sound like a baka in front of her. I always seem to make a fool out of myself when I'm around her, don't I?

Anyway, she left the house later than usual this morning, so I had more time for preparation, but she was running at a quick pace. She must've been late for something...

"O-hayou, Koneko-chan!" I greeted, appearing in front of her.

She had to perform an emergency stop so she wouldn't smash into me, "Kisshu-baka!" She shouted, "What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to know where you were going today?" I smiled innocently.

"I'm supposed to go to the recreation centre but you're making me late!" She answered in a moody tone as she slung a bag strap over her shoulder.

"Gomennasai, to make it up to you I'll teleport you there if you want?" I pleaded for her to say yes in my mind.

"Sure," She smiled.

I was secretly beaming with joy, but managed to maintain it as I teleported her to the recreation centre.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked as I looked around the outside of the recreation centre.

"The Mews and I are taking a break and going for a swim." She answered.

Swimming? What a coincidence. Let the conversation commence!

"You know," I began, "I'm good at swimming."

"You are?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Hai," I answered, taken aback by her surprised tone, "Would you like me to demonstrate the breast stroke?"

I slowly extended my arm towards her chest, but she must've knew what that line was about. She slapped my hand away, before scowling.

"Kisshu-baka!" She screeched before entering the recreation centre.

Damn, of all the ones she doesn't get, and she had to get this one quicker. And she calls me baka...well, I guess she's right, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up.

* * *

**Review please and thanking youu x**


	8. Beautiful Body

**Okayy...this one is really short...but the next one will be longer, and you'll see why at the end of this chapter.**

**Whoop! I am in such a gurd mood! I went to a Madina Lake gig last night and had a great time! **

**Well, thanks to reviewers:**

**Lerryn - The cheesy-ness is a gurd idea, but to apply it to story? hmm....**

**Whispers Of The Dark - Lols, I thought it was quite genius when i first read it XD**

**Unlucky82 - He probably does have no idea XD Bless him**

**Power-of-all - Hehe, i think it's the best line so far**

**KisshuLoverNya - Lols, i read your stories (I think i even reviewed) and liked them :D Keep up the gurd work!**

**KisshuXIchigo - Lols, he must try to butter her up before using the line thinking it will help...XD**

**Frannehh - Hehe, there's no need for that now...(Damn XD)**

**rico late mew - That line is genius XD**

**CallMeQuirky - Why?**

**Kitten of Darkness - Yay! Voting!**

* * *

Taruto felt no need to say anything at Kisshu's previous attempt. Instead, he just turned over the page.

**Beautiful Body**

Today was a good day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I got hit in the face again by Ichigo.

Well, the day went by slowly at first as I waited for Ichigo to finish her shift at the Café. We felt no need to attack today (Well Taruto was ill so Pai had to nurse him) so I decided to visit Earth and test my newest chat up line.

I sat in one of the trees close to the Café, waiting impatiently for her exit through the pink doors. While I waited, I began to carefully rehearse my line

"Sayonara!"

My head turned eagerly towards the pink doors, where I saw Ichigo. She was leaving with a cheery smile on her face, so what better way to maximize the size of the smile by seeing me!

"Konichiwa! Koneko-chan!" I appeared in front of her, wearing a cheery smile almost as big as her's…was.

"Konichiwa, Kisshu," She sighed. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing," I answered, deciding not to stall and just say the line, "I just wondered…if I said you had a beautiful body…would you hold it against me?"

Ichigo just sighed, "I'm not even bothering to answer that." and she just walked away.

I couldn't help but sigh myself, "Maybe I should just give up."

* * *

Taruto turned the next page to find it blank, "Huh? Is that it?" He sighed before closing the book, "Well that killed some time-"

"What're you doing in my room, Taruto?"

* * *

**Well, the next chapter will DEFINATELY be longer! **

**Please review! Your thoughts are appreciated! **

**xx**


	9. Where Were Those Lines From, Anyway?

**OMG! It's been four weeks since i last reviewed!!! Sorry! I have reasons!!**

**Well, i've had GCSE's, so i've been concentrating on them a lot! God, they've been hard, and i still have more when i go back to school on the 1st! I've been going out a lot more as well (Since i now have a boyfriend XD) so i haven't been on the computer a lot. I have been on the computer (I've been reading and reviewing fanfics XD) but not long enough for an update. But here is an update!!**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**26 - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Tears of a thousand pains - Luckily no :D He's too cute to die XD**

**Power-of-all - Muahahaha! I've sorta fixed that...if you can find the part where i've kinda fixed it, you're a genius! XD**

**Neka -Broken Hearted Mew- - hehe, you'll see XD**

**rico late mew - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Frannehh - Lols, you can't cause i've updated! There's no need anymore! Shame though...XD ch1 reply - Lols, yay for your smartness! XD**

**Lerryn - Lols, you'll see XD**

**Xviera Siramad - When you play with a Rubik's cube, it gets difficult, usually. And when you play with a lad's cock it usually get's hard. Do you understand it now? hehe XD**

**Zuka The Devil - Hehe, poor Taruto XD**

**ichi-pichi-pyon-chana-chan - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**CallMeQuirky - Yep, he is XD**

**Kish's Kittie - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX - Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Where were those lines from anyway?**

Taruto's eyes widened at the sound of Kisshu's questioning voice. His small heart began to pound with nervousness as his tiny brain tried it's hardest to conjure up an excuse as to why he was in Kisshu's room, holding his diary-like book.

"Well?" Kisshu pried. His eyes concentrated on Taruto's edgy frame; and he noticed beads of sweat forming on his temples as his eyes darted here, there and everywhere while he was biting his lip. Kisshu then noticed what Taruto was holding, "What're you doing with my book?"

"Err…" Taruto gulped, unable to think of a clever answer whilst Kisshu put two and two together.

"YOU'VE READ IT!" Kisshu lunged towards Taruto, snatching his book with one hand and tightly grasping Taruto by the back of his shirt with the other. "I leave my book unattended, just to get some ink to continue my latest passage, and what do I find when I return? A no-good, lousy, midget! Unable to mind his own business!"

"Gomennasai!" Taruto cried. "Gomennasai a thousand times!"

While he was regaining an even breathing pattern, Kisshu took a moment to study Taruto's face. He did look sorry, and he must've known that what he did was wrong, considering that he was crying and avoiding eye contact.

After sighing with exasperation, Kisshu asked, "How much did you read?" as he let go of Taruto.

Taruto quickly placed his feet on the ground, not wanting to fall on the ground as he answered, "All of it." in a guilty tone of voice.

Kisshu's eyes widened with anger; he wanted to hurt Taruto so badly, but that would be pathetic if he did. Instead, he exhaled deeply, ridding himself of the anger that began to slowly, but ravenously boil in his blood.

"If you didn't want anyone to read it then why did you write it in the first place?"

Taruto was back to his normal self.

Exhaling once more, Kisshu slumped down onto his bed, ignoring Taruto's dumb, but point-making question, and asking himself, "What do I do now?"

Taking a seat beside Kisshu, Taruto stated, "Those chat-up lines were a bit stupid." He waited for a response off Kisshu, but luckily, none came. Taruto continued, "No wonder she hit you. If I was a girl and someone told me them, I wouldn't be happy."

"So what should I do then?" Kisshu asked, leaning backwards on his bed. He felt low. He was asking for advice off an infant. Strange. Though it would be stranger if he received _good_ advice.

"Just talk to her," Taruto said, "It'll do more good than bad. It's better to use small talk than to demean her with cheesy lines- hey, where did you get those lines anyway?"

Kisshu sat up, looking at Taruto with a weird smile as he answered, "Pai gave them to me."

A confused expression graced Taruto's face, "Are you being serious?"

"Hai," Kisshu grinned, nodding his head as he stood up. "Well, I'm off to see Ichigo. Bai bai." and with that, he teleported away.

* * *

**Review please! **

**The next one will be the last, meaning i am closing the poll. I wonder what the results are...XD**

**Bye x**


	10. It's What You Say

**The end! =O Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, or even clicked on this story! You've all been an inspiration!**

**Well, thanks reviewers!!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: It's What You Say**

Kisshu appeared outside Café Mew Mew, feeling unusually nervous. He never did feel nervous when visiting Ichigo, or was it because he decided to take advice off an infant and was dreading what would happen if the advice didn't work? What if I mess this up?, Kisshu thought, what if I make things worse? Okay, Kisshu, calm down, it'll all be over soon.

Several seconds, minutes, and possibly hours went by as Kisshu tried his hardest to think of what to say to Ichigo. He didn't want to make a fool of himself more than he already had with the lines Pai had previously given him. What if Taruto's advice made things worse?

"See you guys later."

Ichigo's cheery voice startled Kisshu, making him freeze with slight fear. What did he do now? He hadn't thought of anything to say to her. He hadn't rehearsed any of the small talk he thought was good to use. Uh-oh, he thought as he gulped, well, here goes.

He slowly descended to Ichigo's level, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart down, "Hey, Ichigo." He greeted cheerfully as he landed next to her.

Ichigo swiftly turned her body, an annoyed look plastered to her face, "Leave me alone, Kisshu-baka!"

As she walked away in a hurried pace, Kisshu said, "Okay," Slightly hurt, but happy. If I leave her alone, he thought, then maybe it'll do more good than bad. He sat down on the floor, sighing sadly. He had absolutely no idea how to approach his problem properly. Ichigo probably didn't want to look at him after the way he treated her with those lines.

Angrily, he disappeared from the human world and reappeared in his own. He entered his room, almost crying as he threw himself onto his bed.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Kisshu still tried to talk to Ichigo, and if she wanted him to leave her alone, he did, which, unknown to him, seemed to work. Every time she wanted to be left alone by him, she said it in a softer, gentler, friendlier tone.

He decided to try to talk to her again, and if she wouldn't listen to him this time, then he wouldn't bother again. He once again appeared outside Café Mew Mew, heart pounding immensely. What was he to say to her? What would make her listen this one last time?

It was seven-thirty now, and the sun began to set, painting the sky a pinky golden colour. The evening air grew cooler, brushing past the trees surrounding the Café Mew Mew. Birds were swooping elegantly into their homes in the highest, most centre branches in the trees.

"Bye, everyone!"

Kisshu's heart thumped louder and faster at the sound of her voice. She always sounded cheerful whenever she was talking to someone who wasn't him. This made his heart sink a little. If only she would sound cheery whenever he spoke to her. He gulped, here goes, he thought as he slowly approached her.

"H-hey, Ichigo," He nervously greeted, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ichigo just stood still in his presence. Her eyes were soft, but were conveying a suspicious emotion.

Kisshu quickly added, "And I promise to leave you alone."

Ichigo sighed, "Fine." She relaxed her body, as did Kisshu, who was thinking where to begin with his little speech.

"I'm sorry for bugging you this past month with those chat-up lines. I never intended to hurt or offend you. I just want you to like me. I guess I tried too hard and pushed it, huh?" He turned around before continuing, "Well, that's it. Have a nice life Ichigo, you won't see me in it unless we're invading again."

As he walked off, a wave of anger and sadness washed through him. He regretted some of his words. He was no longer able to see her again. He's said his peace, and that was the end of it.

"Kisshu, wait!"

Heart stopping as his body froze, Kisshu stiffly turned to face Ichigo, who was running towards him. She paused her steps when she was inches away from him. He waited with anticipation, wondering why she wanted him to wait.

Without hesitation, she pecked his lips, "Thank you." She then walked away slowly, turning her head every now and then to smile at Kisshu.

Kisshu just stood there, shocked. His cheeks radiated heat, most likely turning red as well. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Taruto's advice worked, earning him a kiss off Ichigo. His whole body began to feel like jelly, making him feel unstable. But he was happy about it. He now loved this feeling. This is the feeling he got, because Ichigo kissed him.

He disappeared, reappearing in Taruto's room. Taruto was sat cross-legged, looking bored, until he saw Kisshu's ecstatic expression.

"Taruto, you're a genius!" Kisshu exclaimed, running manically up to him to trap him in a bear hug. "Your advice worked! Ichigo gave me a kiss!"

Kisshu ran out of Taruto's room, heading towards Pai's to share the news with him. "Pai, guess what? Ichigo gave me a kiss. And all I did was talk to her. Isn't it amazing? Your chat-up lines didn't help one bit!" Kisshu ran out of the room, a bewildered look on Pai's face.

"Those lines didn't work for him? Huh, funny, they worked on Retasu-chan."

* * *

**Thanks everyone x**


End file.
